1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting recording apparatus for receiving television broadcast and for storing the received video information. In particular, the present invention relates to a broadcasting recording apparatus that is connected to a remote controller and a monitor for communicating with each other, and receives television broadcast so as to store the received video information.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the broadcasting recording apparatus such as a hard disk drive (HDD) recorder, which receives television broadcast and stores the received video information, are capable of recording many TV programs on schedule since a storage capacity of the recording medium such as a hard disk has increased.
On the other hand, the TV programs include a TV series program that is broadcasted on the same day every week from the same time as predetermined. As the TV series program, there is a TV drama, an animation program or the like. There are proposed various apparatuses and methods for performing the schedule recording with good usability when a user wants to perform the schedule recording of the TV series program.
For instance, JP-A-2007-88893 discloses a recording programming apparatus that includes an obtaining portion for obtaining a program guide transmitted via broadcasting or a network, a setting portion for setting a series scheduling for scheduling repeatedly any program in the program guide obtained by the obtaining portion, a “program in the same time slot” deciding portion for deciding a “program in the same time slot” that is a TV program that has a program name corresponding to the series scheduling set by the setting portion and is to be broadcasted on the same time slot in a plurality of days in a week, and an automatic scheduling portion for searching a program name from the program guide obtained by the obtaining portion and for automatically scheduling TV programs having a program name that is partially or entirely the same as the name of that of the TV program decided by the “program in the same time slot” deciding portion to be the “program in the same time slot” among the program names corresponding to the series scheduling set by the setting portion.
However, the conventional broadcasting recording apparatus such as the recording programming apparatus described above requires a user to set a recording reservation for each TV program, so it is not convenient. In addition, although the storage capacity of the recording medium such as the hard disk for storing TV program information has increased, enormous storage capacity may be required if all the TV series programs desired by the user should be programmed by the series scheduling.